Jak tęcza
by akumaNakago
Summary: Songfic. Na dzieciństwie Nimfadory Tonks piętno odcisnęła wojna. Nawet po jej zakończeniu, po zwycięstwie dobra, dziewczynka nie potrafi poradzić sobie z codziennością. Pomoże jej... piosenka. Jej i komuś jeszcze.


**--------------------**

Jak tęcza

**--------------------**

* * *

Była dziwnym Puchonem.

Nie: była Puchonem swoich czasów. Puchonem wojny. Nieśmiałym, zamkniętym w sobie, unikającym towarzystwa. Smutnym dzieckiem o wielkich, ciemnych oczach, które w każdej chwili spodziewało się najgorszego i nie traciło czasu na śmiech.

_O ty, o smutnych oczach,  
__Nie trać odwagi.  
__Och, wiem,  
__Trudno być odważną  
__W świecie pełnym ludzi.  
__Możesz przestać widzieć to wszystko,  
__A przez ciemność w tobie  
__Możesz się czuć tak małą._

Jedyne, czym się zajmowała z pasją, było nielubienie.

Nie lubiła szkoły.

Zwłaszcza kiedy trzeba było przygotowywać się do egzaminów.

Nie lubiła profesorów.

W szczególności posępnego nauczyciela eliksirów. I jego zajęć.

Nie lubiła Hufflepuffu.

Jak każdego z pozostałych hogwarckich domów.

Nie lubiła innych uczniów.

A już najbardziej koleżanek z dormitorium - zawsze były za blisko.

Nie lubiła siebie.

Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem wyglądu, który był wszystkim, czym nie chciała, aby był. Krzykliwe kolory, zwracające na nią uwagę otoczenia, będące przyczyną uwag profesorów i docinków rówieśników, nieprzerwanym pasmem pytań: "A tak potrafisz?" albo próśb "A zrób tak". Długie, chude nogi, o które zawsze się potykała, pająkowate ręce, którymi zawsze coś zrzuciła. Merlin musiał mieć coś przeciwko niej.

Przy okazji: Merlina też nie lubiła.

Całkowicie błędnym byłoby jednakże uznanie, że Nimfadora Tonks nie lubiła nikogo i niczego.

Lubiła tartę bananową. Oraz gumę balonową.

Lubiła leżeć na trawie i patrzeć na ptaki, latające tak wysoko, że zdawały się prawie dotykać nieba.

Lubiła swoich rodziców. Nawet więcej: kochała ich.

Dziadków również. Tych ze strony taty. Dla określenia tych ze strony mamy słowa "nie lubię" były zdecydowanie zbyt delikatne.

A kiedy miała czternaście lat, szczerze pokochała Cyndi Lauper.

Lubiła wakacje, ponieważ mogła je spędzać z dziadkami. Przed czwartym rokiem w Hogwarcie też tak było: oboje rodzice

pracowali, więc dziewczynka została oddelegowana do mugolskiej części Liverpoolu, gdzie mieszkali starsi państwo Tonks.

Przywitali ją jak co roku. Babcia na jej widok załamała ręce.

- Boże, dziecko, jak ty wyrosłaś!

Niby była przyzwyczajona do takich słów, bo stanowiły one tradycyjne powitanie, ale w minionym roku szkolnym długość kończyn sprawiła jej wyjątkowo dużo wyjątkowo poważnych problemów, więc wolała nie pamiętać o tym, że jest najwyższą dziewczynką w klasie.

Próbowała się uśmiechać, kiedy babcia wypuściła ją z objęć, żeby zająć się rodzicami Dory, podczas gdy dziewczynka witała się z dziadkiem. Poniosła porażkę na całej linii, większą niż zwykle, bo usta wygięły się jej w drugą stronę, włosy straciły jasnoniebieski kolor, a oczy zwilgotniały. Starszy pan zauważył, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Swoim zwyczajem podał dziecku rękę, witając się po męsku. Potem objął chude barki ramieniem i poprowadził wnuczkę do salonu.

- Nimfadoro - powiedział poważnie, co również należało do jego nawyków - musimy porozmawiać.

Nie bała się: zawsze tak zaczynał. Nawet z opowiadania bajek na dobranoc robił ceremonie, zupełnie jakby mieszkali w pałacu Buckingham, a nie w apartamentowcu w centrum jednego z największych miast Wielkiej Brytanii. Kiedy usiadł w fotelu i wyciągnął ku niej ręce, podeszła ufnie, żeby usiąść mu na kolanach. Oczywiście, była już na to o wiele za duża, ale dziadkowi nie potrafiła odmówić. Sobie również, jeśli miała być szczera.

Objął ją, a ona przytuliła się do niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu i wsłuchując się w dziwnie pośpieszne bicie serca. Zawsze spokojny, tym razem wydawał się wystraszony. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego. Czekała.

- Posłuchaj - wyszeptał, po czym nerwowo oblizał wargi. Kiedy ponownie otworzył usta, zrozumiała powód.

Stateczny starszy pan, szanowany polityk, śpiewał.

Śpiewał dźwięcznym barytonem, cicho, żeby nie usłyszała go rodzina zebrana w kuchni, bez najmniejszego fałszu. Dora nigdy nie podejrzewała, że ten poważny człowiek potrafi tak pięknie śpiewać.

Jednak nie to było najwspanialsze. Piosenka... ta piosenka... była o niej. Jakby dla niej stworzona, jakby z myślą o niej powstała, jakby to właśnie ją miała pocieszyć.

_Ale ja widzę twoje prawdziwe barwy,  
__Błyszczące w środku.  
__Ja widzę twoje prawdziwe barwy -  
__I dlatego cię kocham.  
__Więc nie bój się ich pokazać,  
__Twoich prawdziwych barw.  
__Prawdziwe barwy są piękne  
__Jak tęcza._

Śmiała się przez łzy, głaszcząc dziadka po ramieniu i całując w policzek. Wspaniały! Cudowny! Poniżył się dla niej - co z tego, że tylko przed sobą i przed nią - aby mogła być dzieckiem jak każde. Chociaż wiedziała, że rodzina ją kocha, nie potrafiła się przemóc, nie potrafiła żyć. Wojna ją zniszczyła. Piosenka stanowiła kamień węgielny odbudowy. Oboje o tym wiedzieli, patrząc sobie w wypełnione łzami oczy.

- Dzię... dziękuję, dziadku - wyjąkała w końcu, ocierając twarz rękawem.

Starszy pan burknął i sięgnął po chusteczkę. Wzruszenie wzruszeniem, ale dobrego wychowania zawsze należało pilnować. Dziewczynka pociągnęła nosem, po czym posłusznie wzięła kawałek białej tkaniny. Ach, ten jej dziadek... Pokręciła głową i roześmiała się.

- Dziękuję, dziadku! - krzyknęła z radością, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Dziękuję!

- O co chodzi? - Do pokoju zajrzała zdezorientowana babcia, zza której wychylali się przestraszeni rodzice.

- O nic - odprawił ich krótko, a kiedy odeszyli, spojrzał na Dorę ostrzegawczo. - Tylko nikomu ani słowa, rozumiemy się?

- Oczywiście, dziadku. - Skinęła poważnie głową. - Musisz dbać o swoje dobre imię, to oczywiste. - Z trudem zachowywała kamienne oblicze, ale kiedy starszy pan sceptycznie uniósł brwi, nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem.

Śmiała się i śmiała. Jak dziecko. Jak prawdziwe, żywe, normalne dziecko.

A kolor jej włosów zmieniał się. Z błękitu nieba na róż gumy do żucia, z bananowej żółci na trawiastą zieleń, na czerwień, na fiolet, na pomarańcz...

Dziadek tylko kręcił głową. I patrzył. Na Merlina, jak on patrzył! Takiego szczęścia i takiej dumy nigdy wcześniej w jego oczach nie widziała. Tylko miłość była w nich zawsze, trwała, niezmienna.

Uspokoiła się, podobnie jak jej włosy. Znowu były niebieskie. Dziadek wstał - chwyciła go za rękę, po czym pociągnęła do kuchni.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała mama, kiedy usiedli przy stole.

- Tak - odpowiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem i Andromeda Tonks wiedziała, że to prawda. To _nareszcie_ była prawda.

*******

Dora wspominała te wakacje jako najpiękniejsze w życiu. Dziadek zadbał o to, aby mogła słuchać _swojej_ piosenki praktycznie bez końca. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że zadał sobie tyle trudu. Nie dość, że nauczył się śpiewać przebój zasłyszany w radio, to jeszcze kupił piosenki Cyndi Lauper i pustą taśmę, i na obu stronach czystej kasety nagrał nieskończony ciąg tego jednego utworu. Każdej nocy mogła spać ze słuchawkami na uszach, słuchając _muzyki terapeutycznej_, jak nazywał piosenkę ojciec jej ojca. Po pierwszej nocy potrafiła ją nucić, po drugim dniu - śpiewać. Nie tak ładnie jak pani Lauper ani tym bardziej jak pan Tonks, ale wystarczająco dobrze, aby jakoś poradzić sobie w Hogwarcie. Aby nie zapomnieć, kiedy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, lecz co najwyżej pamiętać.

Pamiętała, chociaż czasem nie było to łatwe. Pamiętała, wyśmiewana przez szkolnych kolegów, pamiętała, wyszydzana przez znienawidzonego nauczyciela, pamiętała, nawiązując pierwsze przyjaźnie, pamiętała, zakochując się. Pamiętała, kiedy uczucie okazało się nieodwzajemnione, pamiętała, zdając najtrudniejsze egzaminy, pamiętała, składając dokumenty na kurs aurorski, pamiętała, dostając się na niego za pierwszym podejściem. Pamiętała podczas lekcji teoretycznych i treningów, pamiętała w czasie praktycznych szkoleń zawodowych, pamiętała w trakcie wpadki na patrolu ze starszym stażem kolegą i pamiętała, kiedy samodzielnie zakończyła pierwszą sprawę. Pamiętała, odbierając dyplom, pamiętała podczas nocnych dyżurów, pamiętała w chwili, kiedy usłyszała, że powrócił Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, i pamiętała, wstępując w szeregi Zakonu Feniksa. Pamiętała, stojąc nad grobem dziadków, na których pogrzebie nie mogła być z powodu _obowiązków służbowych_. Pamiętała, gdy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy.

Nawet gdyby zapomniała tę piosenkę wiele lat temu, gdyby dziadek nie wbił jej do głowy w najlepszy sposób, jaki przyszedł mu na myśl, gdyby przez cały ten czas nie żyła w jej rytmie, zgodnie z jej słowami, przypomniałaby sobie.

Bo on, jak ona wtedy, był tą piosenką.

_Więc pokaż mi swój uśmiech -  
__Nie bądź nieszczęśliwy; nie pamiętam,  
__Kiedy ostatnio widziałam, jak się śmiejesz.  
__Jeśli świat przyprawia cię o szaleństwo  
__I nie możesz już tego znieść,  
__Zawołaj mnie,  
__Bo wiesz, że się zjawię._

Niepozorny mężczyzna spokojnie siedział na krześle w kuchni rodowej rezydencji Blacków, podczas gdy jej nadmiernie żywiołowy wuj odnawiał znajomość, której nigdy wcześniej nie zawarli. Mogła go polubić, naprawdę mogła, chociaż należał do znienawidzonej części jej rodziny. Od każdej reguły są wyjątki - a Syriusz Black definitywnie był typem osoby, która żyje właściwie tylko po to, aby łamać zasady.

Dla odmiany Remus Lupin żył po to, by zasad przestrzegać. Dowodził tego każdym gestem czy słowem, wszystkim, co mówił, wszystkim, co robił. Cichy, zamknięty w sobie, niezwracający na siebie uwagi. Matowe włosy, brązowe, siwiejące, podobnej barwy oczy, czasami dziwnie błyszczące, znoszone ubrania w neutralnych, naturalnych barwach. Kwintesencja człowieka, który nie chce być zauważany. Konformista w każdym calu.

To dziwne, ale ona widziała w nim kolory. Jasne, żywe, ostre... dające do myślenia. Gdzieś pod lekko poszarzałą skórą, pod twarzą pooraną zmarszczkami, płonął wielobarwny ogień. Tęcza, którą ona eksponowała na głowie, skryta była głęboko w nim. Ale to była ta sama tęcza - ona ją czuła, widziała, słyszała nawet. Ta sama tęcza albo jej lustrzane odbicie, co zresztą na jedno wychodziło.

Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy poznała _swoją piosenkę_, poczuła się niepewnie. Emocje kłębiły się w niej, starając się wydostać, walcząc ze sobą nawzajem o prawo do uzewnętrznienia się. Tłumiła je wszystkie, bo chciała zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Na pewno lepsze, niż by zrobiła, gdyby nagle "bez powodu" zalała się łzami lub wybuchła śmiechem, rzuciła się temu obcemu mężczyźnie na szyję albo padła przed nim na kolana. Doprawdy, nie wypadało. Cień ukochanego dziadka zawisł nad nią, z łagodną dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. W holu obok inna krewna wyrażała swoje opinie znacznie donośniej, ale ją akurat Nimfadora miała tak głęboko, że aż nigdzie. Posłuchała niemej wskazówki taty swojego taty, grzecznie przywitała się z wujem i innymi członkami Zakonu, po czym zajęła wskazane miejsce i postarała się robić wrażenie osoby inteligentnej, którą interesuje znacznie więcej, niż wszystkie możliwe dane pana Remusa Lupina. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas, Doro. Wystarczy się o to postarać.

Cóż, nie można powiedzieć, żeby się nie starała. Im więcej wiedziała o tym człowieku, tym wyraźniejsze stawało się dla niej bogactwo skrywanych przez niego kolorów. Im więcej wiedziała, tym lepiej rozumiała powody, dla których je skrywał. Im bliżej go poznawała, tym trudniej było jej zbliżyć się do niego. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała, że kiedy była taka, jak on, nie chciała cudzego zainteresowania, nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek się wtrącał. Pamiętała też jednak, że w głębi serca pragnęła tego - tylko się bała. Pamiętała też, że zrozumiała to dopiero wtedy, kiedy ktoś odważył się przebić przez mur, który wokół siebie zbudowała.

Nie miała wątpliwości: musiała zrobić to samo.

Musiała się zbłaźnić.

Musiała zaśpiewać.

Na Merlina, nie umiała śpiewać! Fałszowała nawet kiedy nuciła pod nosem! Nienawidziła śpiewać prawie równie mocno, jak własnej rodziny ze strony matki. Z pominięciem wuja Syriusza, od niedawna. Nie mogła tego zrobić, po prostu nie mogła!

Po prostu... musiała.

Przekonywała się długo. Bardzo długo. Za długo.

Syriusz zginął z rąk ciotki Bellatriks i Remus stracił ostatniego z przyjaciół. Ostatniego z najdawniejszych przyjaciół - ostatniego z prawdziwych. Z nikim więcej nie zaprzyjaźnił się przez samotne lata, gdy uznany za winnego Syriusz przebywał w Azkabanie, a uznany za zmarłego Peter krył się w szczurzej dziurze. Nie ufał ludziom, a przede wszystkim nie ufał sobie. Jak ona kiedyś, nie lubił się. Nawet więcej: nienawidził. Uważał się za wybryk natury, dziką bestię, nieczłowieka.

Mylił się. Był takim samym człowiekiem, jak ona, i znacznie lepszym niż większość innych. Żałowała, że tak długo czekała, aby mu o tym zaśpiewać. Byli tą samą tęczą - musiał to zrozumieć, by mogli się spotkać na niebie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale wiedziała, że największą wartość ma to, w co wkłada się najwięcej szczerego wysiłku. Dziadek wyjaśnił jej to, kiedy żaliła się, że piosenka nie wystarcza. Nigdy nie wystarczała, nie sama w sobie i sama z siebie. Trzeba było w nią wierzyć, aby mogła stać się prawdą. Trzeba było walczyć. Trzeba było ją zaśpiewać, poczuć, zrozumieć, zapamiętać, wcielić w życie. Nie raz, ale wiele razy. Bez końca. Całe życie.

Kiedy wreszcie zaśpiewała Remusowi, była pewna, że na tym się nie skończy. Remus musiał słuchać i słuchać, i słuchać. Aż zapamięta. Aż uwierzy. A ona musiała się postarać, by w końcu do tego doszło.

_I zobaczę twoje prawdziwe barwy,  
__Błyszczące w środku.  
__Widzę twoje prawdziwe barwy  
__I dlatego cię kocham.  
__Więc nie bój się ich pokazać,  
__Twoich prawdziwych barw.  
__Prawdziwe barwy są piękne  
__Jak tęcza._

Mały Teddy był tęczą wcieloną, dwoma ich tęczami w jednym malutkim ciałku: z wewnętrznym wielokolorowym płomieniem ojca i jej barwami na głowie. Był tym, co sprawiało, że dwie tęcze stały się jednym. Na zawsze.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_**Od autorki**_

_W tekście wykorzystałam tekst piosenki Cyndi Lauper, "True Colors", we własnym koślawym przekładzie. Poniżej oryginał, żeby osoby, znające język angielski, mogły się trochę pośmiać :-P._

_You with the sad eyes  
__Don't be discouraged  
__Oh I realize  
__It's hard to take courage  
__In a world full of people  
__You can lose sight of it all  
__And the darkness, inside you  
__Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors  
__Shining through  
__I see your true colors  
__And that's why I love you __  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
__Your true colors  
__True colors are beautiful,  
__Like a rainbow _

_Show me a smile then,  
__Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
__When I last saw you laughing  
__If this world makes you crazy  
__And you've taken all you can bear  
__You call me up  
__Because you know I'll be there _

_And I'll see your true colors  
__Shining through  
__I see your true colors  
__And that's why I love you  
__So don't be afraid to let them show  
__Your true colors  
__True colors are beautiful,  
__Like a rainbow_

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
